The seaweed brained chef
by laugh.love.fangirl
Summary: Percy accepts a job as the Personal Chef of the Grace family, much to the dismay of Poseidon, where he meats Zeus' grand daughter the lovely Annabeth Chase. I suck at summary's, but I hope you'll find my story better than what I described it as. Just read it. AU, it might be a bit OOC.
1. I didn't waste six years of my life!

**Percy P.O.V**

"Oh, Percy, I'm so happy for you!" My mother, Sally Jackson said as she smiled up at me.

"I wish you the best of luck," Paul said as he gave me a pat on the back.

I frowned down at them, "Why would you be happy?"

"You just got offered a chance to be the chef for Zeus Inc. Percy this is huge!" Beamed Paul.

"I didn't spend six years in school to become a _butler_ ," I said in distaste.

"You won't be their _butler_ , Percy. You'll be their _personal chef,_ " my mom said in a disapproving voice.

"Yeah, well, same difference." I said waving them off with my hand.

"There is a difference. They'll probably pay you like a grand a week, this may be a good opportunity for you Perce, you should consider it," Paul persisted further.

"Haven't you heard? The Grace's penthouse is like a convention center! They have so many people living there, so much to cook for." I said shaking my head.

"Look, you don't have to work there forever, but for now that's a good option for you." Said my mom.

"Listen to your mom, Percy. What are you going to do, sit around waiting for Gordon Ramsey to select you too be on Masterchef?" Paul questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"No," I said rolling my eyes. "I just don't want to fall in love with being the personal chef for a family of rich people, then never want to leave!"

"Percy that won't happen. Once you're their chef you'll get noticed by a lot of big important people, and opportunity will soon come your way," my mom said trying to persuade me.

"What good could it hurt to just go in for the interview?" I asked sighing knowing that mom and Paul had one this one.

"Aw, that's my little man," my mom said pinching my cheek.

"You'll get the job with no problems," Paul said patting my back as they both walked out the apartment door.

I sighed exasperatedly. Just like mom and Paul, force me to do something that I have no interest in, then leave me to figure things out on my own! I'm just a confused little boy! (A twenty-two year old little boy, but whatever!)

I trudged over to my bedroom and flopped onto my bed.

This all started the day after I got my degree in culinary school, a man in a black suit showed up at my door and handed me a letter. It was from the Grace family, or at least one of their secretaries. Apparently my teacher sent them a letter of recommendation for me, which was nice of him and all but I honestly don't want to be a butler to the Grace's, I've heard that they were ruthless in the business world, and snobby in the real one. Not the best combination of qualities you can find in a person. But my mom and Paul were right, working as there Personal Chef could open up a lot of opportunities for me. Plus they'll probably pay me a lot, considering that I basically have to feed a whole circus!

I actually tried to hide this from them, but then a letter came in the mail informing me to hurry up and book an interview with Zeus.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and called my friend Grover. Grover was a Conservation Scientist for Zeus Inc. So I was pretty sure he'd be glad to hear that I was planning to sign aboard.

I dialed his number and the phone rang three times before he picked up.

"Hello?" Grover's voice rang out.

"Hey G-man, what's good?" I asked.

"Hey, Perce. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I got offered a job as the new Personal Chef for Zeus Inc. Just thought I should tell you about it," I said casually.

"Really?!" Grover's voice called excitedly. "Man, you are going to love working there! Sure Zeus isn't the friendliest, neither is Hera or any of their guests, but everyone else? They are all awesome! One you get to no them that is. I even met a girl that you might even be perfect for."

I could just picture his face wiggling his eyebrows at me. Grover, my mom, Paul, Nico, all of them. They were always trying to hook me up with people.

"Look, man. I'm really not looking for a relationship right now," I said while shaking my head even though I knew he couldn't see me.

"Just give her a chance, I know you two will hit it off immediately," Grover urged.

"Yeah, whatever." I said rolling my eyes.

"Look Perce, I gotta go. Good luck with the interview, you'll do just fine," Grover said and after that he hung up the phone without even saying good bye.

I decided that I'd take a five minute nap and then call the secretary and tell that I wanted to come in for an interview.

"5 minutes" turned into six hours. By now it was five o'clock in the afternoon and I decided that I'd call the number on the business card I received. The phone rang twice before being answered.

"Zeus Inc. Chiron speaking." A deep voice rang.

"Urr, yes um hi," I said awkwardly. "This is Percy Jackson, calling about the job opening as personal chef."

"Ah, yes Percy, I understand this job was offered to you last week, correct. Zeus isn't a man that likes to be kept waiting you know. We can skip the job interview. You're hired. Anyone who can get a recommendation from Dionysus can have this job any day," Chiron said in a clear voice.

Ah, so it was Dionysus that suggested me for this job, he was one of the final examiners in culinary school. I thought he hated me, maybe I was wrong.

"Okay, when do I start?" I asked.

"Come by tomorrow to the penthouse and we can talk then, the address is on the card I believe."

"Yes it is," I said.

"Great. So I can expect to see you tomorrow around noon-ish?"

"Yes," I replied confidently.

"Great, see you then!" Chiron said as he hung up.

 _ **The next day.**_

As I was driving to Zeus' penthouse my phone started to ring. I looked down at my phone, and sighed when I read the caller ID. It read, _Poseidon._

I sighed as again as I answered the phone and put it on speaker.

"Want do you want old man?" I asked.

"Perseus-" He started but I interrupted him.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped.

"But it's your name," he said with what I think was supposed to be _concern_.

"Yes. But if you were ever around you'd know that I hate being called that," I stated.

Poseidon huffed.

" _Percy_ ," he emphasized trying to control his temper, "I understand that you just graduated culinary school."

"That's correct." I said flatly.

"Well, I would like to open a chain of seafood restaurants and I would like you too be head chef." I could hear him smiling.

What? Did he think that he could bribe me, after all of these years? Hell no.

"You're only opening this food chain because you don't want me working with Zeus," I said with a cold edge to my voice.

"Perseus, Zeus is a cold hearted man. Don't fall for his tricks." Poseidon said sternly.

"I know what I'm doing, old man," I sneered. "I didn't need you looking out for me then. I don't need you looking out for me now."

And with that I hung up the phone. I was absolutely infuriated. How dare he try to come into my life all of a sudden! Where was he for the other twenty-two years? He left my mom for another woman one year into their marriage. Left her pregnant. Pregnant with a baby boy. He only started coming around when I was fourteen to try and introduce me to the family business. He owns a huge marine life franchise, passed down to him from his father. He wanted me to be the head of the family business, but there's no way I'd ever do that. Not after what he did to my mother. I admittedly was into marine science back then, but not anymore. That's why I went to culinary school, I believed that there was no way he could link cooking to aquariums, but I was wrong. But it doesn't matter, as long as he doesn't find out that I also have a degree in business.

 **A/N: This was my first time writing a mortal pjo story. What'd you think about it? This story was inspired by the Silverloc303 story 'The Nanny and The Butler'.**

 ** **P.S. The title of this story will probably be changed.****


	2. So this is Zeus inc

**Percy P.O.V**

I got out of my car I walked into Zeus Inc. against my father's wishes. A long time ago my father, Poseidon, a man named Hades, and Zeus use to be part of this huge company. They were called 'the big three.' They ruled the business world and expanded adding only the best companies to their little group. First it was some lady named Demeter, and after that followed Zeus' children Hermes, Athena, and Hephaestus who each had their own industries. They also added some guy named Ares, some woman name Aphrodite and finally these two twins Artemis and Apollo. They called themselves the Olympians, and they called their main work building Olympus. 'Olympus', is located at what used to be known as the Empire State Building.

Over time they bought a bunch of other companies from other people, a man named Aeolus, a woman named Iris, another named Hecate, the list goes on and on. All of them used to work for a guy named Kronos, but he passed away and left the company to Zeus. After that happened my father and Hades were furious. Hades took it the worst, and Zeus kicked him out of the Olympians. My father drifted further away from the Olympians, but he still is one today. He, Zeus, and Hades are all enemies now, they hate each other, but silently.

The three of them only talk when it involves business, as far as I'm concerned they don't talk at all these days.

I'm not surprised that my father is pissed about me going to work for Zeus, and even though being head chef of a giant chain of seafood restaurants would be like a dream come true, I'll accomplish that dream on my own, without him.

I walked up the steps to the building that Zeus main residence was located in, it was called CHB, I'm not sure why though. I don't even think it stands for anything.

As I strolled into the building I bumped into a girl with stringy brown hair and pig-like brown eyes.

"Watch where you're going," she said in a hard voice as she shoved past him.

"Well isn't she a breath of fresh air?" I muttered under my breath.

"Why yes she is." Said a woman's voice.

I whipped around to find myself face-to-face with a woman with cold blue eyes and a turban/ wrap thingy covering her hair. She had a regal composure, but the bitterness was written all over her face.

"Son of Poseidon." She sneered. "I used to date your daddy." **( I am** _ **so**_ **sorry, but I just** _ **had**_ **to do that.)**

"Ummm," was my intelligent response.

I've always known that my father was a player, so it didn't come as much of a surprise to me that this woman dated him. She was looking at me with so much cold hearted hatred, I was beginning to think that she might've been a bit off her hinges.

"Come this way," she hissed at me as she sauntered down the hall.

Me being the idiot I was followed her immediately. _Yup, follow your dad's psycho ex who obviously hates your guts._

She walked into an elevator and me being as stupid as I am, followed her into the enclosed space where no one hear my screams. She pressed a button that said " _PH"_ and the elevator shot up the shaft. The ride seemed never ending and I prayed that she wasn't taking me to the roof of the building to kill me.

When the elevator door opened I was greeted with the smiling face of my best friend, Grover Underwood.

Thank all the Gods that this lady didn't kill me.

"Thank you for bringing him to the penthouse, that'll be it for now, Medusa." Grover said with faux sincerity and I had to try not to laugh.

Medusa gave a little curtsy and shot daggers at me with her eyes as she stalked off. Once she was out earshot I frantically mouthed "Medusa?!" While flailing my arms around like a maniac.

"Yup that's her name," Grover said smirking. "Medusa Gorgon."

"So are her snakes underneath her turban thingy?" I asked.

"That's what we believe," Grover said shaking her head. "Come this way Percy."

I followed Grover as he guided me through the lavish penthouse. I wouldn't be surprised if my jaw had dropped to the ground, the penthouse was beautiful even though it looked like I was watching it through a black and white filtered camera lens. There was plush grey couches, with dark grey and white stripes. There was shiny marble black floors underfoot with a variety of different carpets and rugs scattered all over the floor, some with intricate designs, some where just plain white or grey. The paintings hanging on the wall were as plain in colour as the rest of the house. The light fixtures were the same eery colours and the walls were a plain white.

Grover patted me on the back. "Yeah… Zeus and Hera aren't exactly the most colour oriented people."

"Yeah, I can tell." I said with a tight smile.

"This way, Perce." Grover said as he guided me towards a door at the end of the room.

The door lead to the biggest most beautiful kitchen I've ever seen. It was gorgeous. Everything from the top of the line appliances, down to the marble counter tops.

"Yup, it's every chef's dream kitchen in black and white." Grover said.

All I could do was nod my head up and down.

The kitchen was exactly like the living room in terms of colour scheme. There wall tall black cabinets, white marble tiles and countertops, with a grey back splash. There was stainless steel cooking appliances, and grand center island smack in the middle of the kitchen.

"Is there anything that's in actual colour in this house?" I asked incredulously.

"Everything but everyone's bedrooms. With the exception of Zeus and Hera I'm guessing."

I nodded. "So where are Zeus and Hera?

"Oh, they're not here," Grover said.

"Then why do they want me to be their personal chef?" I asked.

"Because Zeus' grandchildren live here and he wants them to have their own personal chef," Grover said and I groaned.

"So what.. are they like children that I'll have to babysit?" I asked suddenly regretting to take this position.

Grover chuckled. "No, no. It's not like that. They're adults."

"Then why don't they cook for themselves?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Because they're practically like royalty."

I rolled my eyes at that.

"How much of them are there?" I asked.

"Well, there's Connor and Travis Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Charles Beckendorf, Leo Valdez, and Malcolm and Annabeth Chase."

"That's like seven people!" I exclaimed.

"Not to mention the people who are always in and out of the penthouse," Grover said sympathetically.

"Dude- this too much for me," I said after a moment's pause.

"Don't worry Percy. I imagine that this job is only going to be temporary for you. Plus, it's good pay."

I sighed. "Guess you're right."

"Good. Now let's get down to business, I'm supposed to inform you about all of Zeus' grandkids kids and their different tastes. Now, first off there's Charles. We just call him Beckendorf, he's the one of the oldest at twenty-six years old. He's a serious mean, but he has a good sense of humor, he's good company. He's a criminal lawyer. Then there's Malcolm, he's twenty-six as well, the guys _literally_ a genius. He also has a good sense of humor, he's a good guy. He's a scientist. Then there's the _Stolls_... they're twenty-five... and man.. those two are _so_ funny. You just can't stop laughing around them. They're both detectives, and dam good ones at that. Then there's Annabeth.. she's the same age as you, twenty-four. It might take a while to for her to warm up to you, but once she does you two will hit it off right away. She's in law school with one more year to go. Chris is also twenty-four, he's not really around much. I'm not even sure what his job is. But it's something in business or law. Then there's Leo, he's the youngest at age twenty. The guys always laughing at _something,_ he has the same personality as the Stolls. He's studying to become a engineer. They're all really cool.

"For your first dinner you should make a combination of all their favourite foods. For Beckendorf that's stake, Malcolm loves grilled chicken, the Stolls like chicken wings, not sure about Chris- though chances are he won't even be here, Annabeth likes caesar salad, and Leo _loves_ french fries and chicken nuggets-" Grover said but I cut him off.

"Chicken nuggets?!" I questioned. "The dudes twenty!"

"Yeah, Leo has a bit more growing up to do," Grover said while shaking his head. "Well anyways, for dessert you should make strawberry cheesecake."

I smirked when Grover said dessert.

"I hope this kitchen is equipt with some blue food dye," I think I was probably grinning like a kid on christmas morning.

I believe that everyone should have the honour of tasting blue food. I mean, maybe it's the food colouring but everything just tastes 10x better when it's blue. I love giving people the chance to enjoy the culinary wonder that is blue food. It truly is the food of the Gods.

"Man, don't even think about it," Grover said patting me on the back.

"Grover, everyone needs a little blue food in their life."

"Just start preparing for dinner, Perce. You know your way around a kitchen," with that final note Grover turned on his heel to leave but stopped. "Oh, and another thing. I forgot to mention Annabeth's rules."

"Annabeth has a set of rules that I have to follow?" I asked quirking an eyebrow up.

"Well, no. We have a set of rules that men should follow if they don't want to end up on her bad side."

By this point both of my eyebrows were up.

"Relax, there's only two. Rule number one, no staring and rule number two no flirting. Abide by these two rules and you two should get along just fine."

Grover was about to leave as he turned around again. "Oh and another thing."

"What is it?" I asked tossing my head back in defeat.

"You have to make lamb chops," he said smirking.

"Who likes lamb chops?" I asked.

"I do," Grover said as he finally left for good.

I shook my head, you'd expect someone as eco friendly as Grover to be a vegetarian, but surprisingly enough he wasn't.

I sighed as figured that it would take a while to cook all of this.


	3. I just haven't decided

**With no further ado, I present you…..**

 **Annabeth P.O.V**

I was running late and I knew it. I made it a point to be on time for everything, but class finished a little later than I expected it to, and now I was rushing to get home for dinner. I didn't want to make a bad impression on the new chef. But, since I was already running late I figured I had nothing to left to lose so I did something that I, Annabeth Chase never did. I started speeding. I wasn't going that much above the limit, but traffic was starting to build up and I didn't want to get caught in it. I came off the highway and went into the turning lane, I saw that the turning light was starting to blink and turn orange, and as the final car ahead of me turned left the turning light flashed off, but I turned anyways. Once I heard the sirens I knew I was done for. You see, this is why I, Annabeth Chase always abide by the rules, and the one time I break them, this happens. I must've been spending too much time with my cousins, Connor and Travis Stoll.

I pulled over to the side of the road and put on my most charming smile, I wasn't one to flirt my my way out of things, and I had no problem paying the fine, but I just wanted to go home. The sirens finally came to a stop and I heard a knock on my window.

"What can I do for you today officer," I said fluttering my eyelashes a bit.

"Did you notice that the turning light stopped flashing before you turned," he said raising an eyebrow. He looked young, maybe Malcolm, or Connors age. He had dark brown hair, that looked almost black, and dark brown eyes, pretty dull if you ask me **(No offence to anyone with dark brown/ Black hair, or dark brown eyes.)** He had a fair complexion, to match. Nothing that special, he wasn't bad looking, just not my type.

"Yes, officer, I did." I said my smile wavering. I wasn't going to lie to a officer.

"Are you in a hurry to go somewhere?" He asked.

"Yes, actually." I said smiling again. "I'm late for a family dinner."

"Oh, okay. Who will be attending this dinner?" He asked.

"Don't you think that questions kind of personal?" I asked trying not to glare.

"Right. Sorry." He said not sounding very apologetic. "What's your name."

And here's the part where I'm free to go. "Annabeth Chase."

The officer gulped and turned a bit pale. "Um, well, I wouldn't want to keep you from that family dinner," he said sweating a bit.

"No, you wouldn't." I said. "Bye, bye." With that I zoomed off down the road.

I reached CHB in no time, what it stands for? No idea. I parked in the underground parking, and hurried out of my car. I ran to the elevator but it was taking to long to come, so I took the stairs instead. As I was rushing to get to the elevator I bumped into a girl and made her drop her books on the floor. The girl had long, dark, wavy brown hair, and contrasting green eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I'm such a clutz!" The girl exclaimed scurrying to pick up all her papers.

She seemed familiar. "No, it's not your fault, I'm the one in a rush, I bumped into you!"

The girl looked up at me with wide eyes. "Annabeth?!" She exclaimed.

That's where I knew her from, it was my old room mate from Stanford, Katie Gardner. How did I not recognize her on the spot. "Katie?!" Katie sprang up and gave me a hug. "Oh my God Annabeth I've missed you so much, school wasn't the same without you."

You see, I lived with my dad in California my whole life, but after I got my degree in law, my mom (Athena) wanted me to finish the rest of my studies at NYU. She wanted to do the same thing with Malcolm, but NYU isn't that much of a science school. The only reason why I agreed to do this was because my mom owns one of the best law firms here in New York, and I want to be part of it.

"School wasn't the same without you either. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I decided to move back to New York." She said smiling brightly.

Katie moved from New York, because of her father and her mean stepmother. So I'm confused as to why she came back? "Why would you want to be back in New York with your dad?"

"My mom decided to move back here, and make her main building here in New York, so I'm finishing my final year at NYU, just like you Annie!"

"That's great Katie!" I exclaimed. I finally have my main partner in crime back. "Do you live here?"

"Yes, I do. I live on the 23rd floor," she said.

"By yourself?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"What ever happened to Kyle," I said smirking and wiggling my eyebrows (as previously stated, I spend too much time with my cousins.) Kyle was this guy that was madly in love with Katie, he would always pull jokes on her to try and get her attention in the most irritating ways, Katie would always reject him of course. She said that he reminded her of someone that she wanted to forget.

Katie rolled her eyes, and smiled in spite of herself. "Don't bring him up."

I glanced down at my watch. _Crap_ , I'm even later than I was before!

"I have to go! I am so late! Bye, Katie," I said as I ran off.

I could hear her laughing at me, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I ran to the elevator and pressed the 'PH' button. Once the doors opened I ran into the penthouse and ran to the dining room and halted to a stop. Chiron, Grover, Beckendorf, Leo, Connor, Travis, Malcolm, even Chris for Christ's sake was there! My brother, Malcolm, seemed to notice my presence and beamed at me. All heads turned in my direction, I could feel a light pink hue growing on my cheeks.

"Sorry I'm late," I murmured claiming my seat at Malcolm's right.

"Take long enough, Annie." Connor teased.

"Shut up," muttered sighing.

Everyone at the table laughed.

"Annie, what happened to you? You're always on time, I mean even Chris got here before you!" Travis exclaimed.

Chris flashed me a smile, and waved at me from the other end of the table.

"Yeah! You missed the appetizers!" Leo exclaimed.

"Then I guess there was more for you." I said raising an eyebrow.

Everyone laughed again.

"Class just ended a little later then I expected, then I got caught in traffic, and then I ran into an old friend of mine," I said smiling a bit at the friend part.

"Ohh," said Beckendorf wiggling. "Who's your little friend."

"She's a girl, Beckendorf," I said rolling my eyes.

"And here I was hoping that I could finally have the talk with someone," said Leo shaking his head.

"Sorry, looks like you're out of luck again." I said rolling my eyes yet again.

My cousins were always pestering me about finding someone, meanwhile they were always in and out of relationships. Well, except for Leo, he always struck out. And Beckendorf hasn't dated anyone for a while either, I guess it was just the son's of Hermes that were always with a different girl every other day. Well I mean, Travis is just a flirt, and Connor's a player, and Chris… he's a man whore. (In my opinion anyways.)

Just as Malcolm looked like he was about to say something a man walked into the room, he had messy black hair, a tan complexion, and eyes the most beautiful shade of blueish green I've ever seen in my life. It's a good thing that I had a good poker face because if I didn't, I think I would've been gaping and drooling.

"Annabeth, this is our new chef, Percy Jackson." Said Grover smiling. "Percy Jackson, this is Annabeth Chase."

Percy's beautiful eyes shifted in my direction and he smiled. Now I wished that I put something more pretty on then a plain black t-shirt and a regular pair of dark blue skinny jeans. Oh well, I guess you learn from your mistakes.

"Hi." I said wishing that I could hide in my hair from his intense gaze, but of course I had to put my hair up into a ponytail.

"Hello, Annabeth. How are you?" He asked rather politely.

My cousins were never this polite to me, only Malcolm was, but that was on occasion. His hospitality made me blush. Only a little! I doubt he noticed, but I knew everyone else did and they all started smirking.

"I'm good, how about you?" I asked.

"Great," he said smiling. His smile was so contagious that it made me smile, though I didn't want to. When I smile my eyes scrunch up a bit and I wanted to see as much of him as I could. "I think that the meats done, I'll be back," he said as he ducked out of the room.

Malcolm was grinning like an idiot and I smacked his shoulder. There was a glass of water in front of me and I picked it up and started to drink from it. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and I tried to ignore it, but they were all snickering and trying to contain their laughter.

"What?!" I demanded.

"It looks like you've met your match," Chiron said chuckling softly. I've known Chiron since I was a child, he's always been there for me, no matter what. And now to think that he's sided with the demons.

"No I haven't!" I said heat rushing to my face. "Chiron you're supposed to be on my side!" I accused pouting.

"Looks like we will be giving someone the talk after all," said Malcolm smirking.

"Ughhh," I said throwing my head on the table while my family laughed their heads off.

This is embarrassing. Me, Annabeth Chase stumped by a male of above average attractiveness. It'll be all over the news tomorrow.

And just at that moment Percy decided to walk into the room. He came into the room with a cart full of food. On it was steak, lamb chops, chicken wings, chicken nuggets, fries, rice, mashed potatoes, caesar salad, Caesar salad! I love him even more.

Now we were waiting for Percy to get dessert. I've learned a lot about Percy. He went to NYU as well, he got a degree in the culinary arts, and business. He lived with his mom and stepdad somewhere in downtown manhattan, and he loved swimming.. and the colour blue apparently. He said that we'd see 'how much in a little' whatever that means. He was funny, charming, polite, and not to mention gorgeous (understatement of the year) and he would be here 24/7. Am I lucky or what? Our last chef wasn't polite in the slightest and he definitely wasn't this hot.

Percy just left to get dessert and as usual, the members of the table have made an effort to tease me about the feelings I might developing for him.

When he came back into the room all laughter stopped and we all just stared at him. He surveyed everyone in the room, when his eyes landed on me I had to fight to keep the rising blush off my face.

"Were you guys talking about me?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Said Grover, Malcolm, Connor, Travis, and Chris at the same time.

I face palmed right then and there so Percy wouldn't see the blush rising on my face. Everyone at the table started laughing and Percy rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I present to you desert!" He exclaimed placing a cake on the table with blue icing?

"What is that?" Asked Leo with a smirk.

Grover just shook his head chuckling a bit.

"It's strawberry cheesecake with cream cheese icing," he said positively beaming.

"So why's it blue?" I asked.

"Food colouring," he answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I rolled my eyes. Percy cut slices of the cake and handed them to everyone. After a while Percy asked "What were you guys really talking about when I wasn't in the room?" He asked.

And I felt the blush coming back and my poker face was beginning to fail.

"We were talking about Annabeth's feelings for you," said Chris not so subtly.

Colour flooded to my face and a cocky smile flashed across Percy's. "You have feeling for me? _Strong feelings?_ " He asked teasingly.

 _Polite? Charming?_ More like Arrogant and Cocky.

"Yes, I just haven't decided whether their good or bad yet." I said.

 **A/N: So what did you think? Where there's Travis theirs Katie, where there's Katie there's Travis. Where there's Travis and Katie, there's Tratie. Sorry for all the movie references, just be grateful that I'm not using puns. Then time for puns will be here** _**fast**_ **enough. Get it, cause I was just talking about Travis, and he's a son of Hermes… and Hermes is fast… and I know a joke isn't funny if you explain it but bare with me. Remember to review!**


	4. You three know each other?

Percy P.O.V

So far, I was actually really enjoying working here at Zeus Inc. As Grover said, Chris wasn't around as much, Leo was seeing as he's the youngest and doesn't have that much courses to attend too, but he's not around much. Malcolm and Beckendorf aren't around as much either, only in the evenings. So most of the time it's just me. And sometimes Annabeth. She still hasn't told me whether her 'strong' feelings for me are good or bad yet. But I really hope their good. I can kind of see why a 'no starring' rule is necessary. Annabeth must get stared at all the time with her golden blonde princess curls, and glowing tan, with those steely gray eyes to match… Urm, I mean.. I never said that! She's just.. she's just kinda pretty. Only a little, though… Not seriously beautiful or anything like that.. Anyways, let's just stop talking about Annabeth, and talk about someone totally awesome, Perseus Jackson.

At the moment I was just in the kitchen preparing Annabeth's morning Coffee that she usually takes before university. It gives me a chance to break the no staring rule. Right then Annabeth walked into the kitchen wearing a nice pair of jeans and a black long sleeved top with a scarf, with her blonde princess curls pulled up into a ponytail. She looked beautiful.. I mean… okay-ish…Cut me some slack!

"Good morning, Annabeth," I said smiling kindly.

She glanced at me, rolled her eyes, and started to drink the coffee I had prepared for her.

Diva much? "You know, the kind thing to do would be too say 'good morning'." I said rolling my eyes.

At this she looked up at me and said, "You're one to talk with the whole bipolar thing you've got going on."

I smirked. She must've still been upset that I wouldn't help her when Leo was tickling her to death. I remembered it like it was yesterday, which it was.

 _I walked out of the kitchen eating an apple and headed towards the living room where I found Leo tickling the life out of Annabeth, it was hilarious, it's not often that you get to see Annabeth in this sort of position. I laughed so hard I almost pissed myself._

 _"Don't just stand there you idiot! Help me!" Annabeth squealed out._

 _"I don't think I like your tone of voice Annabeth," I said with his head held in a challenging position._

 _"Please! I'll do anything!" She wheezed. "Just, h-help me!"_

 _"Don't go around giving offers like that to men, I thought you were smarter than that," I said as I winked at her and walked off._

 _As I walked away I could hear her shouting profanities after me and cursing me to the depths of hell. But I didn't car_ e. _If I helped her it would interfere with the video Stolls were taking, they said it was part of their "Annabeth's embarrassing moments collection" and they were giving everyone copies of the collection at Christmas. I wonder if they'll allow me to get an early copy? They choose a different target every year, I just hope they don't choose me_ _next year._

"Don't tell me you're still upset about that," I said fake pouting.

She glared at me and rolled her eyes, I chuckled. "My friend Katie is joining us for dinner today, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, that should be fine," I said.

"Okay, cool. She's a vegetarian, just so you know," Annabeth said as she finished the last of her coffee and placed it in the sink.

"Do you guys go to the same university?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "she's studying to become an environmental lawyer."

I nodded.

After a while Annabeth asked, "Hey Percy?"

"Yeah?" I said looking at her.

"What did you hope to do with a business and culinary degree?" She asked her brow furrowing a bit.

"That's a good question," I said laughing a bit. "Well, I wanted own my own seafood restaurant that specialized in serving-"

"Blue desserts?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," I chuckled nodding my head yes.

"And what happened to that dream?" She asked.

"Well, in order to make that dream happen, I need money, and I'm a bit too young to own a restaurant so in the mean time I'm going to work here as your personal chef." I said and she nodded.

"And your parents are satisfied with you being a personal chef?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"For the time being yes." I said. I was contemplating whether or not to tell her about Poseidon being my father, but I decided against it. I know Annabeth's mother is Athena, and I know that Athena hates my father, so I'm not going to let Annabeth in on that piece of information for now.

"Well that's good." she said as she slung her bag around her shoulder. "I have to go to school, see you later," and she started to leave the room.

"Try not to be late!" I called after her and she gave me a very unlady like hand gesture.

Once Annabeth left I decided that I should give my mom a call to see how she's doing. It's been awhile since I have. I reached into my jean pocket and pulled out my phone and began to dial my mom but as I did I was interrupted by a call. The name on top of my screen read Triton. I sighed. Great, just who I wanted to hear from (note the sarcasm.) Triton is my older brother, well half brother, on the man whores side (obviously.) Triton is a few years older than me, and his mother is currently my fathers wife. It's complicated, but his mother and my father were married, then my dad left his mom to marry my mom, then left her to remarry his mom. I know, I know, ridiculous! But at least that marriage lasted.

I sighed again as I answered the phone, "hello?"

"Hey, Percy," his sickly cold voice rang out.

"I heard you just finished school, good for you," he said with false content.

"Look, let's just cut to the chase, what do you want?" I asked.

"What do I want?" He asked pretending to sound hurt. "I was just calling to tell you the good news, well good for me, bad for you."

"What news?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Dad offered me a chance to be the manager of his new chain of seafood restaurants! Isn't that amazing! I mean, you obviously would've been more suited for it since you have a degree in the culinary arts, but," he said his voice softening a bit on the 'but', "you don't have a degree in management."

The same familiar sneer was back in his voice, and I felt like retaliating and telling him that I did have a degree in management! But I didn't want him to know that, or he might tell dad. Then somehow dad will persuade me into managing some part of his company, and I don't want anything to do with him.

"I guess you were his second choice," I said cooly to Triton.

"Second choice? What do you mean?" He asked clearly confused.

"Dad asked me to manage his chain of seafood restaurants a few days ago," I said rolling my eyes even though he couldn't see me.

"What?! No! You're lying! There's no way dad would ask you! You don't even have a degree in management!" Triton exclaimed clearly outraged.

I smirked. Getting Triton all riled up was one of my guilty pleasures. It was only because he was such a jerk and he deserved it. "And you probably don't know the first this about boiling an egg."

"I do too know how to boil an egg!" He exclaimed like a five year old.

I remained cool as a cucumber as my smirk expanded ten fold. "What temperature do you put the water on?"

"Ugh! You know what! I'm busy doing management stuff!" He huffed as he hung up.

I chuckled to myself as I went to the refrigerator to pour myself a glass of water, the phone call that I was going to make to my mom long forgotten.

Annabeth P.O.V

Finally! After a long day of learning and nearly dozing off, I am done! And I get to go home and eat Percy's amazing cooking and stare at Percy's amazing face. Yeah, he may be a jerk majority of the time (99.9% of the time). But he's still gorgeous, and there's no denying it, unless it's to his face. Never admit anything, the one and the only valuable life lessons that I've learned from the Stolls. I was currently waiting outside of the Katies environmental law class that's scheduled to end in two minutes so me could get going. Katie and I have been spending tons of time together since we learned that we both lived in the same apartment. It's been great. Katie and I hang out everyday, and since she usually invites me over for dinner, I invited her over. And, I know what you're thinking, are you really going to bring someone as innocent as Katie over to be tormented by the Stolls? Well, Connor and Travis aren't home, they said they had to work late today. Katie already knows Malcolm, because not only was she my room mate, we all used to hang out back when we were in elementary school. Katie moved to New York when we were in grade seven, and over the years we sort of lost contact, until university that is. So it's just for her to meet Chiron, Leo, Beckendorf, Percy (*insert eye roll here*), and maybe even Chris. Just not the Stolls, they'd corrupt her. Though, the main reason why I invited her over is because Malcolm practically begged me too.

Finally after what seemed like a million years, (but really was only three minutes) Katie came out of her class and I grabbed her hand to pull her out of the crowd.

"We're going to be late," I sneered at her.

"I don't control the time class ends!" she exclaimed.

"Let's just get going," I said sighing running a hand through my hair.

We rushed towards the parking lot, I unlocked my car and slipped into the driver's seat and Katie slipped into the passengers, and just like that we sped off down the road.

* * *

By the time we arrived at CHB it was 10 minutes pass dinners official start time. Katie and I rushed towards the elevator and I hit the penthouse button.

"My cousins are going to give me such a hard time for being late," I said.

"But don't you say they're always arrogant and un-polite?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, they are, but whenever it comes to me they're always on my back!" I huffed folding my arms over my chest. "Like they expect me to be perfect!" When there as far from perfect as it can get. I didn't say that last part out loud because right at that moment the elevator reached the top, but I sure as hell thought it.

Katie and I walked into the penthouse and she looked around her eyes narrowing as she did so. "Very… monochrome.." she said.

I laughed, "yeah, I know. C'mon let's get going."

I guided Katie to the dining room where my impatient family sat waiting. As soon as we entered their what've no doubt been glares and sneers turned into practiced charming smiles.

"Katie!" Malcolm exclaimed getting up to give her a hug. "Look, you finally grew a few inches!"

"It's a shame I can't say the same to you," Katie retorted.

I laughed. Yeah, Malcolm's a bit on the short side for a male, as was Katie (for a female obviously!) when Malcolm last saw her. But now she's grown to height of at least 5 feet and 6 inches. There were a courses of 'ohs!' around the table and Katie and Malcolm separated.

I looked around the table to spot Connor and Travis who were staring at Katie mouths agape. I really hope those idiots weren't already planning on hitting on her.

"What are you two doing here?!" I exclaimed outraged. They were supposed to be working late.

Connor glanced at me, but Travis' gaze didn't linger. I could see Katie trying to look anywhere but at Travis specifically, to be honest she looked kind of nervous. "They didn't need us to work late anymore," said Connor. As soon as Connor finished talking Katie tried to hide in her face in her hair.

I rolled my eyes and murmured great under my breath. "Percy, Chiron, Leo, Beckendorf, Travis and Connor, this is one of my best friends K-"

"Katie Gardner," Travis finished for me.

I looked at Katie and her face burned bright red like the strawberries she enjoyed eating. Connor smirked, and Travis quickly followed suit.

"You three know each other?!" Percy, Malcolm, Beckendorf, Leo, Chiron, and I exclaimed all at once, our mouths dropping in perfect synchronization.

"Oh yeah," Travis said getting up to sling an arm around, "Katie and I go wayyy back, don't we Katie-Flower?"

Call me crazy, but I think the blush on Katie's face grew when Travis' arm slung around her shoulder.

"Travis! Get your stupid arm off of me! And stop calling me those ridiculous names!" Katie said fighting off Travis who was now trying to go for a full hug and the blush off her face, but there was still a definite bit of red that stayed on her cheeks.

"Katie- Kat, you love my nick names and you know you do," Travis said cheekily and Katie's cheeks rapidly picked up heat.

I raised an eyebrow at Katie. "Katie-Kat?" I questioned teasingly. "If I didn't know any know any better I'd say you two were an item."

Travis and Katie's eyes both widened by a fraction as they both sprang apart. "It's not like that!" They said both their faces turning beat red.

The room filled with laughter, as I claimed my seat at Malcolm's right. At my right it's usually Percy, but today he was sitting next to Beckendorf. The two of them have grown somewhat close, he's grown close with all of my cousins and Malcolm. It's times like these that I'm happy to be the only girl, I have no competition. Yeah, I know that sounded pretty petty, but it's true!

I'd worry about Katie, because she's beautiful and single, but it looks like she and Travis have something going on, or had anyways.

Connor got up and offered her his seat next to Travis, "It's all yours, Katie."  
"No thank you," Katie spat at a smirking Connor.

"No, insist." Connor said grinning so wide I was afraid his face would split in half.

Katie glared and walked over to where Connor was. Connor pulled out the chair for Katie, and Katie eyed him cautiously before proceeding to sit down, but right before she did, realization crossed her face the same time it crossed my mind. Katie abruptly stood up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You were going to pull the chair out from underneath me weren't you," Katie asked glaring.

Connor smiled lazily, "you lost your touch, you used to be much sharper."

"That's just because I haven't been hanging around much immature people lately." Katie said as she sat down in the chair and scooted closer herself.

Travis came and sat beside her, giving Conner a clap on the back, "nice try dude."

Katie rolled her eyes.

"Sure you have," I said smirking testing something out. "Have you already forgotten about poor Kyle?"

"Who?" Travis asked his muscles tensing.

"Oh, Kyle's just this guy who had a thing for Katie, well it was more that just a thing, he was head over heals in love with her," I said twirling a lock of my hair around my finger. "Why does that bother you?"

"NO! I couldn't care less!" He replied a little too quickly.

There was a syncretic chorus of smirk around the table because on this day, this blessed day, we had discovered Travis Stoll's weakness. Possibly his only weakness. And that weakness came the form of the one and only Katherine Gardner. This was just too good.

 **Remember too review!**


End file.
